school trouble with how many kids!
by pinksparticlealienspy
Summary: when the ENGLISH Baker family decide to enroll their children into waterloo road, there is even more trouble than usual. i have mismatched the characters so it is not a certain series of waterloo road. please R&R! xx
1. The ages (not a chapter)

**These are just the ages of the Baker kids now.**

NORA IS 24

CHARLIE IS 22

LORRAINE IS 20

HENRY IS 17

SARAH IS 16

JACOB (JAKE) IS 14

MARK IS 13

KIMBERLY (KIM) IS 12

JESSICA IS 12

MICHAEL (MIKE) IS 10

NIGEL IS 8

KYLE IS 8


	2. Chapter 2

**This is set in England, because that is where waterloo road is, so sorry if you were expecting it to be American. The Bakers will also be an English family. I have mixed the pupils and teachers up so it is not set in a particular series of waterloo road.**

"HOW MANY!" Head teacher Michael Byrne exclaimed, rather too loudly.

"They are enrolling six children into our school." Mrs Diamond repeated, she too was astounded.

"Right, and when will they be here?" He asked her.

"Um, they were supposed to be here two hours ago." She answered, looking at her watch.

"Well, what are their names then?"

"Henry Baker, in sixth form, Sarah Baker, year eleven, Jacob Baker, year nine, Mark Baker, in year eight and twins Kimberly and Jessica Baker in year seven." Replied Sian.

"Oh joy(!)"

"Hey, it can't be that bad. I mean look at Kimberly and Jessica's grades, they are brilliant!" Sian told him.

Janeece Bryant, the school secretary popped her head around the door of the office. "Mr Byrne! A Mr Baker is here to see you."

Michael sighed "About bloody (sorry for the language) time! Send him in."

A man in his early fifties then walked into the room, he had thinning grey hair and was wearing a white shirt with a suit and tie to go with it.

"Hi, I'm Tom Baker!" Introduced Mr Baker.

"Good morning Mr Baker, I am Mr Michael Byrne, head teacher of Waterloo Road school." Said Mr Byrne. "Where are your wife and your children? I would like to meet them."

"Oh, Kate is still in the car with the kids, I can call her to bring them in if you like?" Tom asked.

Mr Byrne looked hopeful "Yes please could you."

The next thing he knew, a woman who looked about 30 (she looks younger than she actually is.), walked in holding the hands of a pair of identical twin boy's hands.

Next, a twenty three year old woman walked in with her husband and two children (Tom Jr and Sophie.)

Then, a beautiful looking twenty year old blonde girl walked in, dressed in designer clothes and slathered with far too much make up.

After that, a fat boy in a flowery shirt and short jeans walked in.

Then, came a girl with light brown, low bunches in her hair. She was dressed a bit like a boy.

Then there was a boy with carrot orange hair, wearing a boring looking outfit and carrying a frog walked in.

Next, in walked another pair of twins, this time they were girls and one was slightly taller than the other one, with darker hair, compared to the ginger shorter one.

Then a blonde boy with his arm in a sling walked in, carrying a water pistol.

Michael, Sian and Janeece all stared at the massive parade of people.

"I didn't mean that you should bring all of your family members along Mr Baker." Michael told him.

Tom looked confused then he said "Oh no! This is my wife Kate and these are all of our children." Tom explained and Kim and Jess nodded their heads in response.

The Waterloo road staff looked even more shocked, if that is even possible, than before Tom had told them that.

"Hang on, where's Jake gone?" Kate asked Tom.

"There are more of them!?" Exclaimed Mr Byrne.

"Only Jake, he has probably run off somewhere again, he'll be back though." Tom explained. "He doesn't want to come here.

"Ok, so which of you are going to be starting here today?" Sian asked them all.

Kim and Jess stuck their hands up, as did Sarah, Henry and Mark.

"That is only five of them." Janeece counted.

"Glad to see that you can now count to five Janeece(!)" Said Mr Byrne sarcastically. Mike laughed at Janeece's face.

"OK, can Kimberly, Jessica, Jacob, Sarah and Henry please come into the office with either your father or your mother please?" Sian Diamond asked the Baker kids.

They all did as they were told, but Tom and Kate walked in with them, leaving Nora, Bud, Lorraine and Charlie to manage the other kids.

_In the office,

"So, do you know exactly where your other son is Mrs Baker?"

"He's out side." Mark answered, pointing to Jake who was doing a load of random, but brilliant tricks on his skateboard.

"I'll go and get him." Tom volunteered, walking out of the room, glad that he was no longer being questioned by Mrs Diamond and Mr Byrne.

Anyway, back to the office.

"So, we understand that both Kimberly and Jessica are extremely clever for their age, Mrs Baker." Sian Diamond stated.

"Please call me Kate. Kim and Jessica are the brains of the family, so don't get that excited, I mean you haven't seen the other kid's results, and don't even get me started on Jake." Kate replied.

"If I recall this rightly, Mark, you are fairly clever too, when it comes to science and Henry, you have some brilliant music skills." Mrs Diamond continued.

"I mainly play the clarinet." Henry told her.

"I am only good at biology, because I have a frog, his name is Eggs." Mark said.

"Right, how about Sarah and Jacob?" Mr Byrne asked Kate.

"Sarah is a tomboy and misbehaves quite a lot, but if rather good at PE and Jake, well he can roller skate (or roller blade, whatever you call it) and skateboard better than anyone else that I know, but he generally fails in school work. Kate told them.

"OK. Did he do any learning support groups or anything at his old school?" Sian asked Kate.

"Well Tom did set it up with his old school, but Jake refused to go to any of the classes. He was scared that people would call him stupid." Kate explained.

As she said the last bit, Kate looked quite blatantly at Sarah.

"Yeah, but he is thick. As thick as a brick." Sarah replied to her mum's comment on Jake.

"Sarah, that's not very nice. Is it?" Mr Byrne told her. Sarah just shrugged her shoulders at this and went back to staring out of the office window at the various pupils that were arriving.

"Got him." Tom Baker said as he walked into Mr Byrne's office, pulling Jake behind him.

Jake had a black hoodie on with the hood up, black beanie hat, black jeans and a black t-shirt. Guess what, he isn't a goth! SHOCKER!

"Anyway, have you purchased the correct school uniform for your children yet?" Mr Byrne asked, looking at each of the Baker kid's clothes.

"Ah, you see, we are going to go online and buy it while the children are at school today." Tom explained to him.

"Ok, but can you please ask Jacob to take his hood down?" Sian asked.

"Dude. Three words, hood down." Kate told her son.

Jake groaned, but pulled his hood down anyway.

The bell went.

Michael looked at Kate, "and the hat." He said quietly, but just loud enough for Jake and Kate to hear.

Kate looked at her son, whose eyes were wide since he hardly ever took off his hat.

"Sorry Mr Byrne, but Jake is never seen without his beanie on, it's sort of like another layer of hair." Tom tried to joke, failing miserably.

"Anyway." Sian cut across, breaking the tension in the room, "We will now take each of your kids to their new class rooms."

Tom and Kate nodded and walked out of the room and went to their children who were outside.

Michael and Sian waited until the other Bakers were all gone, and then they led the other six children out of the office and into the corridors, which were now buzzing with Waterloo road students.

First, they went to the English corridor. Sian knocked on the door. "They heard a cough and then a "come in" on the other side of the door and Mr Byrne opened it.

"Mr Budgen, Henry Barker." Said Mr Byrne, pushing Henry into the class room.

The group then walked to the classroom next door. Sian just walked straight in.

"Ah, Mrs Diamond, Mr Byrne. Nice to see you, so where is he?" Mr Clarkson asked.

"Mr Clarkson, this is Kimberly Baker and this is Jessica Baker." Mr Byrne told him.

They left and Sian, Michael, Sarah, Jake and Mark walked down to the maths corridor.

They walked straight into this classroom too. "Mr Chalk, this is Mark Baker, he's joining today." Mrs Diamond told the teacher.

Next, they went to science. "Mr Mead. This is Sarah Baker." Mr Byrne told Mr Mead, as he told the moody tomboy to go into the classroom.

Up in food tech, Mrs Diamond and Mr Byrne dropped Jake off with Mrs Fry and then left.

"Thank goodness that's finally over." Sian told Michael.

He nodded in agreement.

**Please tell me what you think of it. Also, tell me which kid's day you think that I should write in the next chapter. Thanks! **

**Poppy. xxx**


End file.
